


Uncontrollable

by PastelDaydream, reyna_loves



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, ouija board - Fandom, smut - Fandom, story progression - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Markiplier - Freeform, OC, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelDaydream/pseuds/PastelDaydream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna_loves/pseuds/reyna_loves
Summary: Charlie's life appears normal until she is invited to move in with her best friend Mark, who happens to be one of the biggest names on YouTube. Everything is fine until Mark starts having 'episodes', almost volts of anger, but Charlie can't help but feel that there is something supernatural about his behavior. As she goes on with work and life, all-the-while helping Mark during his anger-induced episodes, something begins to change within Mark.. or rather, HE changes.





	Uncontrollable

Charlie drove down an unknown street, following the twists and turns along the way. As her GPS guided her down the road, she let a sigh escape her lips. She was on her way to her new apartment to meet up with her best friend and now-roommate Mark, whom insisted on her moving in with him since Charlie could barely afford her past rent. It was exciting in the sense that she would have an excuse to spend time with Mark. Since they had graduated, each of them had been so busy with their own activities that they barely had time to catch up with one another. It was always dispersed among their free time, depending on if they were in the same area. Both being college dropouts, each of them took off to California when they had the chance. The possibilities are always endless here, at least. But now Charlie would be living closer to the coffee shop she worked at, and rent would be much more affordable.

Before she knew it, Charlie's GPS had brought her to a small, cozy apartment complex. The apartments appeared old yet renovated, like they could have been years old and no one would have noticed by now. She lifted her hand to examine the smudged writing that should have said something along the lines of '217B', but now was unrecognizable. Anxiety rising, Charlie got out of her car, about to dial Mark's number to get him to help find her. Before she could even press the call button, she heard a shout from her left.

"Charlie!"

Spinning around, she locked eyes with a smiling dumb ass, who was waving his arm in the air as if she already couldn't see him. Charlie felt herself smile and waved back. "Long time no see, Mark."

He walked over to Charlie's car and hugged her tightly before responding. His strong scent washed over her, a mix of his cologne and his natural scent quite similar to warm honey, which Charlie never understood how someone could smell so wonderful. He pulled back, smiling brightly again. "It's so nice to see you again. How long has it been?"

"Couldn't be longer than a month, right?" Charlie asked, starting to taking the few boxes she had out of her backseat. "Hm.. maybe more than that." Mark responded, taking the box swiftly from Charlie's hands before she could protest. 

"Mark I can do it myself, really!" She spoke, picking up another box and shaking her head. He took that one from her as well, setting it on top of the other one he was holding. Before Charlie could retaliate, he spun around and headed for the elevators. "I'm helping and there's nothing you can do about it!" He called from over his shoulder. Charlie huffed, shouldering her backpack and getting the last two boxes out of her little red Bug. Locking the car, Charlie scurried after Mark to make sure she didn't lose the direction he was going. 

Charlie got to the elevators where Mark was waiting on her, making sure the door wouldn't close. "You excited to see the new place?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow down at her. Charlie nodded. "Of course, it's not-so-new for you, right?" Shrugging, he answered,"Only been here a few months for me, since the last place.." His usually confident voice trailed off. Charlie couldn't help but smirk.

"You mean when some fans found your house and wouldn't leave?" Charlie asked, not helping to told back a giggle. Giving her a look, Mark responded,"Hey now don't go digging up the dead, Char." Nonetheless he began to smile once she started laughing. "Sorry, sorry, didn't realize that it was a sensitive subject for you," She grinned up at him, "can't deny it's kinda of funny now, though, huh?"

Then the elevator dinged, the door sliding open. Mark led the way to their apartment. "I guess it is," Mark chuckled,"I just can't believe that fans tracked my house down like that." 

"Well, believe it. Now you live quite some ways away from the last place, and you've got me as a roommate!" Charlie responded cheerily. 

Before she could add on with whatever witty comment had been brewing in her mind, Mark stopped in front of a door that read '217B' and began fumbling with the keys. As Charlie watched him, she noticed his hands were still callused even though he didn't do much engineering work anymore. Odd.. maybe he took up instruments? 

Mark pushed the key in, then a clicking noise came from the door. Pushing the door open with ease, Mark opened the door for her with his free hand. "M'lady." He smiled at her, adding a goofy bow. "Well thank you, kind sir." Charlie walked inside slowly, examining the living space. 

The room was tight but comfortable. With a small coffee table in front of a couch against the wall, Charlie could tell Mark was in here often. Of course the shelf full of movies and video games was there, just like in his last house. Charlie expected nothing less. What she wasn't expecting, though, was to see a giant oil painting hanging above the couch. Charlie slowly sat down the boxes and approached the wall timidly. The painting was of a smiling man, a smile bright enough to light up an entire room. With his dorky glasses and his squinting eyes, the painting still conveyed the lovable personality it was supposed to.

"I can't believe you kept that," Charlie mumbled, partially amazed he had been able to keep it in such pristine condition. 

"Well of course I kept it!" Mark declared, setting the boxes he had been holding next to the others,"Anything you make is a masterpiece. Especially of the most beautiful man to ever walk the Earth," he grinned, flexing his biceps.

"Oh quiet, you. Don't get a big head," Charlie rolled her eyes, smiling,"Oh wait, too late."

Mark ruffled her hair and threw his arm over her shoulder. Charlie didn't mind, they were always comfortable with one another. She then thought, while standing there with him, both in comfortable silence, that this was her chance. She had found a home, and she was going to make this her home.


End file.
